


Cold Regret

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can go your whole life without one regret you might be able spend your whole life in the heat of the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Regret

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I own none of the characters in this story: if I did, I am not sure they'd be children's books.
> 
>  **A/N** Baby fixed this for me; he checked, and marked it all up with red ink, and had to live through all of the angst of me trying to write sex. If you see anything, just let me know.

****

**Cold Regret**

 ****

His lover tossed him on the bed laughing in a deep laugh, as he pinned him down, his wrists above his head. He couldn't believe how much he loved this. His lips bitten while they kissed. Their bodies pressed together. They almost seemed to melt together, “You're going to submit to me, aren't you Potter. I know what you want...what you _need_.”

The only answer he could give was a tiny little moan from the back of his throat, that seemed more like a whine. He tried to press up to him, tried to beg him, however he was pressed down, _forced_ down, and it was perfect.

Those eyes were the most dangerous thing he'd ever known and he loved them, loved the way they watched him as they moved away from him, as the man's hand forced him up and flipped him around onto his hands and knees. It was those hands that took his arse cheeks and pressed them apart, that let his lover's tongue slip past and into him.

As always, this was like living fire, more melting more dreaming of being eating alive. Severus wanted the sounds. Wanted him to shatter because he wanted to own him. And Harry? He wanted to be owned but was so scared of letting go; of being torn apart until there was nothing left. Perhaps though tonight was the night he could finally let go, give in to the man who was making him scream.

There was still something holding him back and he wasn't sure what it was, something that nagged at him, something that told him to hold on to a part of his soul and heart. Even as a finger pressed into him, seeking something that sent sparks of pleasure throughout his body. He held on to the sheets, his finger nails almost tearing them, his mind and body holding on to his submission; even as it screamed at him to let go. 

“Give it to me, boy!”

His head fell into the pillow, biting it, feeling some of his control spill away from him as another finger entered him. Teeth nipped at skin on his arse leaving nice red marks. He'd walk away from this with His marks on him, knowing that he'd have to come for more when they faded. When a third finger entered him, he just couldn't take it, yet he would because there is nothing else in this world that can make him feel this way.

“Please! Now...Please...”

“Will you...”

“Yes... anything...”

“Do you mean it, Potter?”

~~

“Harry -- time to wake up, love! You're going to be late for work!” A hand on him, not pinning him down, so lightly it almost made him dizzy. A sweet face looking at him with sweet gentle eyes. It wasn't her fault. 

“Thanks, Ginny-luv.”

He loves her, more than anything, she is the mother of his children and one of his best friends. He wouldn't have gotten through the end of the war without her. Sometimes he just misses _Him_. That's fair, isn't it?

“That must have been one hell of a dream, you were moaning a bit. Maybe you should talk to the healers again about the potions..” she kept talking.

“It will pass again, it comes and goes.”

“All right, but if it doesn't,” She paused, stopping, looking at him, “you need to at least talk to Hermione.”

He laughs, because he knows she'll make him. “Yes, Gin, get goin' or you'll be late.” She kisses him again and it's like sunshine after a storm. 

He _does_ love her. 

But _damn it_ , regret is cold and he misses Severus.

–TBC... Maybe?–

Tag, you're it...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was fighting with my last Snarry story (Traveler’s Heart), but just wasn't sure about posting it until now. It always helps me a little to step back from a story and write something else when I get a little stuck. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Another note: *cough*Round robin*cough* It's tag, some tags you, you write another part of the story, they can say no tag backs, or you can tag them back... But only if they write another part. I just thought this would be fun.


End file.
